1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to facsimile apparatuses, and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus which can record received image data in a lump when they reach a predetermined amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus sequentially records received image data on recording paper each time it receives a signal, making the most of its responsiveness.
With a facsimile apparatus as described above, even in case of a reception that does not require the responsiveness, for example those in the night or holidays when the received information is not immediately needed, the same record processing is performed as in the regular time. Therefore, each time a signal is received, a mechanism around the recording portion operates. For example, those components that require remaining temperature in order to enable fast printing operation, such as a heater portion and the like, need to be adjusted to continuously hold their remaining temperatures within a certain temperature range, irrespective of reception. This is disadvantageous in view of electric energy saving. Furthermore, the respective components of the recording portion have to perform an additional operation for the temperature holding and this is disadvantageous also in consideration of durability of the respective parts.